Grey Warden Rosalind Cousland
by TheNugget7
Summary: Rosalind Cousland sacrificed herself to end the Fifth Blight and save the world. However, what she wasn't counting on was an Old God to have their say in the matter.


The last thing Rosalind Cousland would remember would be driving the Sword of Highever through the Archdemon's head.

Her and her companions, the Chantry bard Leliana, her faithful Mabari war hound Calenhad, and the love of her life and fellow Grey Warden (and soon to be king) Alistair, could only watch as a bright beacon of white light rose through the sky and encompassed the very heavens.

Rosalind found herself overpowered by the sheer force of power oozing from the Archdemon and into her, honey colored eyes wide as her long black hair whipped around. '_This must be what it's soul feels like. At least Ferelden will never have to deal with it again_' she told herself. The light died down, and with it, so did she.

\--

'_Yoohoo. Wake uuuuuuup. Pleeeeease. Ugh, this is taking forever_' a voice called. Rosalind's mind felt heavy, as if she was waking up from a long, long nap. She opened her eyes slowly, to find a large red blur above her. She blinked a few times, the blur coming into focus to reveal none other than a huge red dragon. Rosalind screamed, scooting back and grabbing her swords before the dragon scooped her up in its claws.

"Yay! You're awake!" its deep yet obviously feminine voice exclaimed as it clutched her close. Rosalind felt herself practically crushed between its handlike paws and hard as armor scaled chest. The beast stretched its arms out and craned its neck down to lock eyes with her.

"Hello, Rosalind. Can I call you Rose? It's such a pretty name. Rosalind Cousland. Rose of Highever? That's pretty too" it exclaimed. Rosalind found herself speechless, not expecting a giant dragon to strike up a conversation.

"Am I dead? I have to be dead. This shouldn't be possible. The only explanation is that I'm dead, dreaming, or you're a demon" she said to herself.

"Dead? Well, yes. Dreaming, sure. A demon, I suppose some would consider me so. Perhaps I should explain" the beast said. It set her down on a nearby rock, laying down and resting her body against the ground. "I am one of the true Old Gods. You set me _free_, Rosalind. Thank you" it said.

"One of the Old Gods? Where am I? What's going on?" she asked. Kaida stretched her wings before resting her head in front of Rosalind.

"Allow me to explain fully. I am the Old God Urthemiel. Most would know me as such, but I offer you my true name, Kaida. I am actually a female, and I slumbered for many years, until I was found by one called the Architect. He corrupted me, twisted me, until I became the Archdemon, a vile, disgusting form. I felt this need to destroy everything. Until you came along. Something drew me to you, so I called out to you Wardens. And when you slayed me, I saw your heart. Your kindness, your passion and love for those around you. Your loss. And you _freed_ me. So I decided to save you. Instead of your soul descending into the Forgotten, I lent you my power. I brought you into the Fade, to heal your soul from the Taint. I am now a part of you, as you are a part of me. Until the end of days" she said.

Rosalind sat there, staring at her hands, her eyes stinging hot and wet, until she reached up and felt tears running down her cheeks. Green magic filled her vision, until she saw a smaller sized version of the Old God next to her.

"So, I'm dead. You're an Old God, free of the taint. And we're in the Fade. Wait, if we're in the Fade, shouldn't there be demons?" she asked, drawing her swords. Kaida chuckled and in a whisp of green magic, became the huge Old God, wings flared and tail lashing around.

"Those pesky fools don't _**dare**_ harm you here. This is my realm, as a child of the Maker, and with my power, they dare not touch you, lest they answer to me" she snarled, green fire flicking from between her clenched jaws. Rosalind sheathed her swords, and Kaida transformed into a smaller version, around the size of a horse.

"Rest now, Warden. It has been a long day" she whispered. Rosalind felt her eyes grow heavy, and in an instant, she was at peace.


End file.
